


Christmas Prompts 2020

by f3f3ri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, More Tags As I Write More, Multi, excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3f3ri/pseuds/f3f3ri
Summary: some christmas oneshots for 2020!!! hopefully i can do consistent updates with school and whatnot.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde/Vriska Serket, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Prompts 2020

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. getting out/putting up decorations

Rose sets down a brown box full of christmas paraphernalia.  
"What possessed you to decorate this year?" Kanaya stared from the couch, taking a sip from her warm tea.

"Just thought it would be a nice idea to get festive this year. Although I celebrated when I was younger, it was usually in the form of battered up half-dimmed string lights that I put up half-heartedly in my room. And a candy cane. Of course." Rose took a red ornament in her hand and played around with it, watching as her face changed shape multiple times.

"Oh. We never celebrated any type of... Christmas? Is that the name?" A quizzical look on the trolls face.

"Yes. Or the holidays. They're both interchangeable." 

"Hm," Kanaya got up from the couch and moved toward the box her girlfriend was standing in front of, taking a green ornament herself and staring at it for a bit, "We never celebrated anything like this there. We did bundle up a bit as it started to get somewhat cold, but it came and went. Nothing we really payed attention to."

"Well, I'm going to change that. We'll get a Christmas tree too. And I'll make some hot cocoa."   
"Hot cocoa?"   
"I'll show you soon."

-

By the time Rose had put up lights around the whole room and helped Kanaya put up decorations on the mini tree, ("I put them on by the hooks, correct?" "Mhm.") they were both sitting on the couch, Kanaya laying down on Rose's lap. Some romcom Christmas movie was playing while they both watched. With matching sweaters. Kanaya picked them out the day before.

Suddenly, Rose remembered. She gently nudged Kanaya off of her and walked off to the kitchen. Kanaya, confused on what just happened, called out,  
"Was there something on the stove?"

Rose's head peeked out from the kitchen, "Hot cocoa. I think you'll enjoy it."

-

She finally came back with two mugs, placing one on the table in front of Kanaya and taking hers back to her place on the couch.  
Kanaya took it with no hesitation and took a sip, blinking in surprise before drinking the rest.

"I guess you like it." Rose smirked behind her own mug, pointing to the kitchen if Kanaya asked if there was any more.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thank u 4 reading!! hope u enjoyed it and keep your eyes out 4 the next chapter~   
> also please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! thank you once again :)


End file.
